


Never Become True

by phaninbaby



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phaninbaby/pseuds/phaninbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PLEASE NOTE: None of this story is true!<br/>I am apologizing for any grammatical mistakes! Please comment if you have corrections to grammar.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Never Become True

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: None of this story is true!  
> I am apologizing for any grammatical mistakes! Please comment if you have corrections to grammar.

"It was a sunny morning in London. Birds weren't singing, I just heard cars and busses. I opened my eyes slowly. My face was towards my wardrobe that was near my bed. I looked around, trying to catch the time and the place. It was early. I never wake up early.  
Grey bedsheets made an awful noise as I threw my blanket away. It was quite warm, maybe because it was July. I got up and sat on my bed, trying to find my clothes. They were in the corner of the room, apparently taken off in a rush. I stood up and walked to get the clothes. I couldn't find my shirt, but my jeans were on the floor. I put the jeans on and walked to the wardrobe, took a black t-shirt and put it on.

"Good morning Dan!" I heard from our living room. I ran my fingers through my brown hair and tried to get them out of my face as I walked there. I saw Phil sitting at our couch. He sat there with two cups of cereal on his lap.  
"Morning Phil... I can see you've got breakfast. How much is the clock by the way? You are up quite early", I said and tried not to yawn.  
"Haha, yeah I tried to make breakfast for you but I failed, so I took cereal instead. And it's a quarter to ten. I tried not to wake you up when I left your bed… Did I succeed?" Phil asked with a smile on his face. I sat next to him and took the other cup from him.  
"Ah, yes. I didn't wake up" I shoved cereal in my mouth as I continued talking.  
"What the hell happened last night though. I don't remember a thing"  
Phil smiled and finished his cereal. He pointed at the table where was two empty wine bottles. I made a surprised 'oh' sound and continued eating.  
I finished my cereal and took the empty cup from Phil. I took them to kitchen. Phil came behind me and hugged me from behind. He had his skinny arms around my shoulders and I laughed a bit. He's so sweet.

Five hours later, after three hours of browsing and two hours of playing Mario Kart, I realised something weird. I didn't quite understand why, but Phil acted very strange for most of the day. He gave me several hugs, he kissed me two times and he told me he loves me. He does that sometimes, but never this much. I didn't have the braveness to ask him why he acted like this. I thought maybe he'd tell me eventually.  
Phil was in his room. I went to ask him if he wanted to join my new video. I knocked at the door and asked if I could come in. I didn't get an answer. I opened the door slowly, excepting to see Phil sleeping, maybe listening to music with headphones so he couldn't hear me. But I was wrong. Phil was lying on the floor.

"Phil? What are you doing?" I asked and tried to laugh. He didn't answer me, he didn't even move. I started panicking. I rushed next to him, sat on my legs and checked if he was breathing. I didn't feel his breath. Tears fell on my cheeks as I called his name, tried to give him first aid. His heart didn't beat. I panicked, cried and prayed. I couldn't breathe properly when I called the ambulance and tried to start his heart again. Luckily ambulance arrived quickly. We carried him to the ambulance. 

I sat next to Phil when they told me there was nothing they could do anymore. After an hour of first aid, they stopped trying. Phil was gone.

I cried. I cried more than I've ever cried before. I sat in the ambulance next to Phil's body and hugged him. I hugged him for twenty minutes - sobbing and wishing he could just open his eyes. The ambulance people looked at me with a sad look in their eyes. They asked me if they could take his body. I agreed, wiped tears off my swollen eyelids and watched them put a clothe on his face. I stepped out of the ambulance and said:  
"Good bye Phil. I love you"  
Ambulance took his body away and I went back inside. I was shaking and crying. The doctors told me they'll tell me when they know what happened to him. I didn't really care though. It wouldn't change anything, would it?

Our brown sofa didn't feel welcoming anymore. I didn't want to sit on it. I didn't want to look at anything in the house. I cried for a couple of hours until I realised that I should call his family. I picked up my phone from our kitchen counter and dialed his mother's number. I was hesitating to press the call -button. I pressed it. The phone bleeped a couple of times until his mother answered.  
"Hi Dan! Phil had to call today, he told me so. What's up?" she said with a joyful voice.  
I started crying again.  
"Dan? What is it? What's wrong?"  
I wiped tears from my face and said:  
"Y-you sh-should sit do-down.."  
I heard her sitting down, so I continued.  
"Phil pa-passed….." I bursted in tears. I couldn't do it. I wasn't strong enough.  
"Dan, what has happened to Phil?" she sounded scared.  
"Ph-Phil passed away… Just a ho-hour ago"  
She gasped. I heard her sobbing. I almost heard her heart shattering into pieces.

After that call we did all the stuff that you usually do when someone dies. Arranged meetings so we could talk about the funeral, supported each other. I went to see Phil's parents more often than I have ever had. His brother's heart broke too.  
I didn't cope. I didn't understand and I thought about Phil all the time. One of the hardest things to do was to inform Phil's subscribers. I made a video on my own channel and I talked about Phil. The whole Phandom collapsed. Everything was broken. I miss Phil so much."

…

"Dan that was a beautiful story", Phil said with tears in his eyes "Even though it was super sad, how did you come up with something like that?"  
"It just came. I think it wasn't that great, I don't understand why I made you die haha", Dan said. He laughed at Phil when he saw his tears. Phil wiped his eyes with his hands and laughed too.  
Phil left Dan's room and left Dan there with his sheet of paper where the story was written.  
"I hope that never becomes true", Dan mumbled to himself.  
He stood up from his bed, put the paper in his box of tons of other papers and followed Phil to their living room.

The End.


End file.
